Best in Show
by Boolia
Summary: Timmy enters Sparky in the dog show to win a VX-Box. Vicky enters her dog too. Who will win? Will Timmy learn not to push Sparky too much? Sparky not on character list.
1. Part 1

Best in Show

Part 1

 _"Mom; dad_!" Timmy called, running down the stairs. Unfortunately, Sparky was sleeping on a step, and Timmy tripped over his tail. The two screamed, and tumbled to the floor. Timmy stood up, rubbing his head. He looked mad at Sparky.

"Sparky!" He said. "What the heck were you doing just sleeping on the stairs?" Sparky smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, Timmy." He apologized. "But, you see, there's a sun spot there." Timmy looked. Indeed the sun filtered on the step where the fairy dog was dozing. He looked back at his pet. "I like it. The sun feels nice on my fur. So, whenever the sun's there, that is my new snooze spot."

"That's crazy! People happen to walk up and down it every day you know! People that aren't fairies and don't have wings I mean. Can't you find another 'snooze spot'?"

"If the sun's there! Weird, I get yelled at by your parents when they trip over me, too."

"Because you're in the way!" Timmy's mom then came in.

"Is everything alright?" She wanted to know. "I heard yelling." Timmy looked at his mom.

"Yeah, Mom. I just stepped over Sparky's tail is all."

"That's not how to treat a dog. Why did you step on his tail?"

"Because he was in my way." Timmy's Dad came

"Is everybody okay?"" He asked. "I heard yelling."

"Yeah, Dad. I just stepped on Sparky's tail is all." Timmy's Dad was confused.

"That's not how you treat a dog. Why did you step on his tail?"

"He was in my way!" He changed the subject. "So, Mom, Dad, there's a new video game system called the VX-Box. Can I get it?"

"How much that it costs?" Timmy frowned; He hoped he wasn't asked that. "Timmy, how much does it cost?" Timmy looked at his mom.

"$300." Both parents' jaws dropped.

 _"$300_?!" Timmy's mom questioned. "Timmy, we're not made out of money."

"And money just doesn't grow on trees." Mr. Turner added. "Although if they did, that would be so cool!"

 _"So_ ," Timmy continued, smiling. "Can I have one?" The parents looked at each other, then back at their son.

"No." They said at the same time. Timmy frowned.

" _What? Why_?"

"It's expensive." Mrs. Turner said. "And plus you have your V-Cube, why do you want another video game system?"

"Because it's much cooler! It has the Internet, Webflix, and so much more! The V-Cube is outdated. Kids are going to be playing the VX-Box more. The V-Cube will still be played, but it will be the thing of the past. So, can I get it?"

"No." The parents said at the same time again. Timmy, once again, frowned.

 _"Aw, come on!"_

 _"Timmy,"_ His mother began. "If you really and truly want it, then you'll have to earn it yourself."

"Yeah, but it'll be faster if you guys do it. You're my parents. You're supposed to provide for me and get what I want, and what I want is a VX-Box. Earning one myself takes time, and won't be as much fun."

"You had a lemonade stand once." Mrs. Turner said. "You wanted to get tickets for something?" Timmy nodded.

"To get tickets for Crash Nebula on Ice."

"Well, there you go then. You can sell lemonade again."

"Yeah, I suppose. But, it'll take _forever_ to reach $300." Timmy's dad laughed.

" _Oh, Timmy_!" Mr. Turner said. "It'll take a long time, not forever!" He then changed the subject. "Guess who's going to babysit you while your mother and I are out?"'

 _"Vicky_?" Mr. Turner was confused.

"How did you know?"

"Because Vicky babysits me _all_ the time. She had been my babysitter forever!" Timmy's dad laughed again.

"She babysat you for a _long_ time, not forever." Timmy groaned as he went upstairs.

"We'll let you know when we're leaving!" Mrs. Turner called after him.

Timmy jumped up on his bed, lying facedown, as soon as he entered his room. His fairies poofed aside him, all was confused. Sparky entered the room, and also went to his bedside.

"What's the matter, Sport?" Wanda questioned.

 _"Yeah_!" Cosmo added. "And what was all the yelling earlier? Is everybody okay?" Timmy looked at his godfather.

"I stepped on Sparky's tail and we tumbled down the stairs." Cosmo was confused.

"That's not how you treat…" Timmy looked irritated. He was tired of answering this.

 _"He was in my way_!" He told him. Timmy then sighed, facing facedown again.

"Why are you so gloomy?" Wanda wanted to know. Timmy looked at Wanda, and flipped on his backside.

"Because I want a VX-Box."

"Isn't that the new video game system we saw on the TV?" Timmy nodded.

"Mom said if I want it, I should earn it."

"That's exactly what you should do. Your mom is a smart lady." Timmy gave his godmother a look, so she changed the subject. "So, how are you going to do it?"

 _"That's_ the problem. I have no idea what to do!"

"Well, how about a lemonade stand like you did to get tickets for that Crash Nebula on Ice show? Maybe not use a certain ingredient this time." Poof was confused.

 _"What_ secret ingredient?" He questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Wanda told her son. She looked at Timmy "So, are you going to sell lemonade?" Timmy shrugged.

"It'll take _forever_ to reach $300, the cost of the system." Cosmo laughed.

" _Oh, Timmy_!" He said. "It'll take a long time, not forever." Timmy eyed him. Cosmo changed the subject.

"Don't you sell acorns for people to feed squirrels?"

"Yeah, but that's with the Squirrely Scouts, and only at a certain time of the year."

"Well, what about a car wash?" Wanda asked.

" _Nah_!" Timmy said.

"Well, you have to do something, or you could, get it for something more important, like for your future college?"

"Oh _heck no!_ Who wants to do more school if they don't have to? I'll think of something." Just then Timmy's parents came into the room. The fairies all poofed into their goldfish forms in the goldfish bowl. Sparky went over to the parents.

"Timmy, Vicky's here." Mrs. Turner announced.

"And we're leaving." Mr. Turner put in. They then left.

Minutes later, Vicky's dog, Doidle came in.

" _Doidle_?" Timmy questioned. The dog went over by his bed, lifted his leg, and urinated on the floor. Timmy was disgusted. Sparky growled at him. Doidle growled at Sparky.

" _EWW, Doidle!_ " Timmy complained. He jumped out of bed. "You can do that by your owner's bed, but not mine! You shouldn't go in my house at all; bad dog!"

" _Yeah_!" Sparky added. _"Bad dog_!" Vicky then popped her head in.

" _Hello, twirp_!" Vicky announced. She noticed the dogs growling at one another.

" _Hey_!" She swatted at Sparky's nose. " _Bad dog_ , no growling at my dog!"

"And no swatting my dog's nose!" Timmy said to her. Vicky turned to him.

"I can do what I want, twerp." Timmy didn't want to argue, so he changed the subject. He pointed at the pee spot.

"Your dog peed by my bed." He said to her. Vicky pretended to show pity.

" _Awe_!" She went over to Doidle and petted him. "Good dog, Doidle!" Doidle let out a bark, tail wagging.

"What is your dog doing here anyways?"

"I'm entering him in the Dimmsdale Dog Show, and he is going to win first prize." She scratched him and talked baby talk to him. "Isn't that right?" Doidle barked. Timmy rolled his eyes.

 _"Oh, brother_!" Vicky picked him up.

"So, don't bother us. We have lots to do." She looked at Sparky. "And keep your mangy mutt away from him!" She then left.

"I don't like that dog." Sparky said.

"You and me both." Timmy agreed.

"He peed by your bed. That's my spot!" He looked at Timmy who gave him a glare. "Oh, sorry, you want me to do my business somewhere else?" He then smiled. "Hey, Vicky didn't give me any chores to do." Vicky re-popped her head in, and tossed a sheet of paper in his face.

"Here's you chores, twerp. You think I forgot. I didn't. Don't bother us when Doidle's training." Vicky left again. Timmy sighed, taking the sheet down from his face, and looked at it.

"I guess I spoke to soon." He began to leave. "Well, I better get started. This list will take forever!" Cosmo was about to add something when Timmy beat him to it. "I was only using hyperbole!"

"I'm done with the chores!" Timmy announced, going to Vicky who was training Doidle to jump over a hurdle that was in the room. Vicky looked at him.

"Did you look at the backside?" Timmy looked at the back, and groaned.

"You got to be kidding me!" He went off.

 _"There_ ," Timmy said. "I'm done; _finally_!"

 _"See_?" Cosmo spoke up. "That didn't take forever now, did it?" Timmy ignored him, and went to Vicky.

He saw his parents, who gave her money, and she left with Doidle.

"Did you have a good time?" Mrs. Turner added.

 _"Yeah_." Timmy lied. He wanted to tell them the truth so bad, but they again wouldn't believe him. He was tired of that. Plus, Vicky had threatened him with more chores if he told about her.

" _Sparky, Sparky!_ " Cosmo called, flying to him. The fairy dog sat by Timmy who was doing his homework when he heard Cosmo shout to him.

"What is it?" The dog wanted to know.

"It's _horrible!"_

"What's horrible?"

"It's just so horrible that I don't want to talk about it."

"Then don't."

"But, I must."

"Then _tell!_ "

 _"Okay, but_ …oh, I don't know."

 _"Tell, don't tell_ ; change your mind. I don't care."

"But you will care, you won't like it though."

"Then tell! You got me curious. Curiosity and I are tight you know,"

"Oh, I don't…" Poof sighed, flying towards his dad.

"Just _tell_ already, dad!" Poof said. He then whispered to Timmy. "It's not that horrible." Cosmo sighed deeply, and looked at Sparky.

 _"'Where are my Underwear'_ has been cancelled." Sparky's eyes widened.

" _What?! Cancelled_? How _could_ they?" Cosmo shrugged.

"I don't know, but they did. Wanda said they cancel shows because of poor ratings, and not enough people watch it. People for some reason don't find a guy losing his underwear in every episode funny anymore."

"How did they _ever_ find it funny in the first place?" Poof murmured with an eye roll. Sparky frowned.

"This makes me sad."

"It makes me sad too. I wish I hadn't told you."

"No, no, I'm glad you did; I just wish it wasn't true. I can't believe it. Two seasons, and a one year and a half, and then it's cancelled. _Ugh_ , everything is _not_ awesome! Now, I need something to cheer me up." He then had an idea. He went on all fours, and turned to Timmy.

"Timmy," He started. "I need something to cheer me up in this dark time. I was thinking of a walk." Timmy looked at Sparky.

"I have homework, Sparky."

"Oh, _please!_ I just found out the most horrible news, and I need…."

"I know, I know. I heard. And it's not that horrible." Sparky and Cosmo gasped.

"Not that horrible? Of _course_ it's horrible! It's the most horrible news ever!"

 _"Yeah_!" Cosmo added. "Aren't you disappointed when your shows get cancelled?"

"Yeah." Timmy admitted. "But I get over it." Cosmo put his hands on his hips.

"Well, maybe some people or dogs _can'_ t get over it! Have you ever thought of that?"

"Are you sure you can't take me for a walk, Timmy?" Sparky asked, changing the subject. Timmy looked at his pet.

"I wish I could Sparky, Wanda and my parents will _kill_ me if I don't get my homework done. " Cosmo laughed.

" _Oh, Timmy_!" He said. "They won't kill you. They'll just…" Timmy eyed him. "Okay, I'll be quiet now." Timmy looked at his dog again.

"Why don't you persuade my parents or Poof, Cosmo or Wanda, to take you for a walk?" Sparky frowned.

" _Fine_! I should've known you'd be too busy." Wanda, hearing this, and feeling bad, flew in.

"Oh, just take him for a walk Timmy." Wanda said. Timmy was surprised.

 _"Really_?"

"Yeah; it'll be good for you both. You haven't walked him for weeks now, and…" Timmy slammed his textbook, and jumped down from his chair.

 _"Okay_!"

"But you have to do your homework when you get back!" Timmy sighed with a frown.

"Okay. I knew this was too good to be true." He looked at Sparky. "Come on Sparky; I'll get your leash, and then we can start on our walk. Sparky smiled, his tail wagging.

 _"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy_! _Thank you_ , Timmy! I _knew_ you'd take me for a walk eventually! I can't wait!" Timmy went to his door with Sparky following. The fairies all poofed as goldfishes in the fishbowl.

" _Yeah; yeah_! You're just lucky you don't have to do homework afterward."

"I don't have opposable thumbs Timmy, so I couldn't do it anyways."

"Which is why you're lucky."

"I guess it is."

"I wish I didn't have thumbs…"

 _"Sparky, wait!"_ Timmy told the fairy dog. They were walking in Dimmsdale Dog Park, and Timmy was exhausted. Sparky was running after his 27th squirrel, and Timmy was desperately trying to keep up. The poor boy was panting. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as rabbits. "I…need…to…rest." He sat on a bench, catching his breath. Sparky tried to run after the squirrel, but was forced to cease. The squirrel blew a raspberry at the dog, and escaped. Sparky let out a growl.

" _Curses!_ " He cursed. "Almost had him." He went over to Timmy, confused. "Timmy, why did we stop? I wanted that squirrel."

"You exhausted him, Sparky." Wanda told him. "He's a growing boy. He needs his rest."

 _"Why_? I'm not tired. True, I've been chasing 27 squirrels, but I can go all night!"

" _So_ ," Cosmo told the dog. "Is this making you forget about the cancellation of _'Where are my Underwear_?'?" Sparky formed tears, and broke out crying.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Cosmo too, formed tears in his eyes, and he too, broke out crying. Wanda comforted her husband. Poof rolled his eyes.

" _Oh, brother_!" The fairy baby then noticed a flyer on the tree advertising the 7th annual Dimmsdale Dog Show. "Hey, isn't that the dog show that Vicky was talking about?" He was about to look away when he saw 1st prize, a VX-Box. He looked at his god brother.

"Hey, Timmy, I think I know how you can get that video game system that you wanted." Timmy looked at him.

"Oh, yeah?" He questioned.

"You can enter Sparky in the dog show." Timmy jumped down by him

" _What?_ "

"Yeah; that's the first place prize." Timmy read it to himself, and then beamed. Another squirrel ran into view, which excited Sparky. He jumped to all fours. Timmy tugged on his leash.

"Come, Sparky." He said. "That's enough walk for now. Let's go home so I can tell my parents this awesome news.

 _"Awe_ , but Timmy, the squirrel."

"Just leave it."

"But Timmy…" Timmy began walking with his fairies following.

 _"Leave it_!" Sparky whined and let out a sigh.

" _Fine, Timmy_." He looked at the squirrel and narrowed his eyes at it. "Mark my words squirrel, you will be mine, you hear me? YOU WILL BE MINE!" Timmy tugged on the leash.

 _"SPARKY_!"

 _"Comin', Timmy_!" The dog went after the boy and the disguised fairies.

"But, _why not?"_ Timmy asked his parents after they had refused to let him and Sparky enter the dog show.

 _"Because_ ," Mrs. Turner started. "It costs money. You only want to enter so that you can win a video game system that your father and I refused you to get in the first place unless you prove you're worthy. Plus, you have school and homework. What would you do if you two lost?"

"We won't lose Mom."

"You can't be certain about these things, Timmy."

" _But…but…_ "

"Your mother's right, son." Mr. Turner told his son. "You can't predict the future, For example, I thought ' _Where are my Underwear_?' was going to last forever, but it's not…" He burst out crying. Sparky and Cosmo, who was disguised as a plant along with his wife and son, burst out crying too. Timmy sighed with an eye roll.

 _"Oh, brother_!" He said.

"The dog and that plant have a right to cry." Mr. Turner said in tears. "It's a dark day when your favorite TV show gets cancelled." Mrs. Turner consoled her husband.

"You are _not_ entering that contest and getting that game system unless you earn it with your own money." She told him. "That's final! Now, don't mention the two again." Timmy sighed.

 _"Fine."_ The melancholy boy went to his room. Sparky followed. His fairies poofed upstairs.

 _"Ugh_!" Timmy complained. "This is so _unfair!_ My parents are so cheap! Don't they care about their only child's happiness?"

"And does TV care about other viewers' happiness?" Cosmo asked to no one in particular.

 _"Cheer up, Timmy."_ Wanda told her godson. "Look on the bright side; you have more time to do your homework, which you should be doing now by the way." Timmy sighed, and got off his bed.

"You're right, Wanda. After Sparky's walk, I forgot." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did!" She looked at her still crying husband. "You cheer up too, Cosmo. You'll find a new TV show that you and Sparky can watch together."

"We'll _never_ find one compared to ' _Where are my Underwear_?'" Cosmo sobbed. "What can we watch now?"

"I can name a few." Poof murmured.

"School was _awful_!" Timmy complained in his room after school the next day.

"Because Francis beat you to a pulp?" Cosmo guessed. "Or they ran out of your favorite food in the school cafeteria, so you had to eat something gross? Or that you ripped your pants, showing everyone your underwear?"

"No, well that was bad. But on top of all of that, everyone has a VX-Box, and I don't."

"My classmates say they got them too." Poof put in. 'and we're all in _preschool._ Oh, and guess what? I signed up for the school's talent show. I'm thinking of doing some martial arts." He did some punches and kicks in the air.

"Remember to not hurt yourself, Poof." Wanda warned him. Poof sighed, irritated.

"I won't, Mom."

"If it wasn't in Da Rules," Timmy continued. "I would wish for money to buy one."

"Then, why don't you?" Cosmo questioned.

"Because that would mean I'll be stealing money from someone else."

"Oh, yeah. Then why don't you just wish for a VX-Box?"

"Because then my parents will be suspicious to why I suddenly have one. And I can't hide it because they'll find out eventually. Plus, it'll be too much work, and it'll be just be like the money where I'd be stealing from the store, or from someone else. I wish that I can wish my parents were not so cheap, but that sounds too selfish, and it might end up horribly wrong, and I have to unwish it like so many times. But, not this! This can't possibly fail, plus, I'll; bond with Sparky in the process. I'll be killing two birds with one stone." He looked at Cosmo who was about to add something. "Fugitive birds, Cosmo." Cosmo stayed silent.

"Right you are, Timmy." Wanda agreed. "I'm glad that you see that money can't buy you happiness. Now, why don't you start your homework?" Timmy groaned, and went for his backpack.

When Timmy was walking Sparky, he saw the flyer on the tree again. Cosmo, Wanda on Poof were disguised as ducks and duckling. He sighed sadly as he looked at it. He was about to continue on when something caught his eye. He smiled.

"I smell a loophole." Cosmo tried to smell it, but couldn't.

"I can't." He said. Timmy then ran home. His fairies followed. Sparky saw the squirrel from yesterday, and wanted to chase it, but was forced not to because of Timmy.

"So what is this 'loophole' that you smelled, sport?" Wanda wanted to know when they were back in Timmy's bedroom.

"And how come that I couldn't smell it?" Cosmo questioned.

"You wouldn't like it." Timmy said to Wanda, ignoring Cosmo.

'Yeah." Wanda agreed. "You better not do it, then."

"Okay."

"Do what?" Cosmo asked.

That night, Timmy woke up. He jumped out of bed, and went to the fishbowl where his god family was sleeping as goldfishes. Timmy tapped the glass.

 _"Psst, Cosmo_." He whispered. Cosmo didn't wake up. He tapped harder, but made sure it didn't wake Wanda and Poof. _"Psst, Cosmo_!" When Cosmo still didn't wake up, Timmy put his finger in the bowl, tapping him. Cosmo woke up. He yawned, and looked at his godson. He was confused.

"Timmy; why did you wake me up? It's not time to get up yet, is it?" Timmy shook his head. "Then why?" Timmy whispered something to him.

"You want to do what? I don't know. Wanda won't like it, so no, no, you can't do this, I won't let you."

"I'll persuade the network that cancelled ' _Where are my Underwear_?' to uncancel it." Cosmo smiled.

 _"Deal_! Now, go back to sleep. Wanda will hate it if she saw us both awake at this hour." Timmy nodded. With that, Timmy went back into bed, and the two went back to sleep.

Timmy felt horrible. He was about to steal money from his mother's purse. But, he wanted the VX-Cube, and he was willing to do anything to get one. After his mom had left to help his dad to find his car keys, he went into his parents' room. He grabbed the purse from the bed, and left the room in a hurry.

"Timmy," His dad said to him when he passed by him. Timmy panicked, and hid the purse behind his back.

"Yeah, Dad?" He wanted to know.

"Have you seen my keys anywhere? Your mother and I have looked everywhere, and no sign of it."

"Nope Dad, sorry." His dad sighed.

"Fine, thanks anyway." He then began to leave. Timmy saw that the keys were in his pants pocket.

" _Uh, Dad_? The car keys are in your pant's pocket. Mr. Turner pulled out the keys from his back pocket.

 _"Hmmm_ , you're right. I wonder why your mother or I haven't noticed it." He shrugged, and put it back in his pocket. "Oh well; thanks!" He then left. Timmy went into his room.

 _"Timmy_?" His mother asked him that night. He was in his room, reading a comic book.

"Yeah, Mom?" He questioned her.

"Have you seen my purse anywhere?"

"Nope! Haven't seen it anywhere. Sorry, Mom."

"I swear it was on my side of the bed." She shrugged. "Oh well; I don't need it until I leave at noon to show a couple a house." She then left.

The next day was Saturday. Timmy woke up at nine. He went to the fishbowl.

"Okay, Cosmo," Timmy told him. "You ready to go?" Cosmo poofed into his fairy form out of the fishbowl.

"You bet!" He said.

"Where are you two going?" Wanda wanted to know, still a goldfish in the fishbowl.

"Uh, Cosmo and I are going for a walk outside to get some fresh air." Timmy lied to her.

"Oh, good." Wanda poofed into a fairy next to her husband. "Poof and I will go with you." She called for her son. "Poof, we're going for a walk to get some fresh air!"

"No; you can't go!" Wanda looed at him, puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Because, uh…" Timmy thought about this. Poof poofed aside his mother.

" _Mom!_ " He said to her. "You promised that you'd help me for my talent show act. I'm thinking of breaking some boards, and I need someone to time me." He poofed up a board, and karate-chopped it.

"Oh yeah. Well, it won't be long. How about I help you when we get back?"

"You know I have a play date later."

 _"Well_ …"

"Well, you can't come!" Timmy interrupted her. " _Oh well_! You have to help Poof with his act."

"It wouldn't be for…"

"No, you stay here with Poof; _bye_!" He then left with Cosmo before Wanda could get out another word.

 _"MOM_!" Poof shouted from in the castle. Wanda sighed, and went to help her son.

Timmy and Cosmo, disguised as a human adult, were in the Dimmsdale Community Center to sign up Sparky for the dog show. Cosmo signed them in. He put the pen down when done.

"Okay," He said. "I signed you and Sparky up. And guess what? Vicky has sighed for her and her dog directly above us!"

"We'll beat them."

"How do you know?"

"We have to. The VX-Box is first prize. That's why we entered in the first place."

"Oh yeah." After Timmy gave the man the right amount of money, he and Cosmo left.

Timmy still felt guilty of what he just did. After the show, he'll tell them. For now, he'll have to train Sparky for the show in six weeks.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

 _"Okay, Sparky_ ," Timmy said to him the moment he and Cosmo went back into his bedroom. "Ready to start your training?" Sparky looked at the boy, confused.

 _"Training?"_ He asked. "Training for what?"

"For the dog show in six weeks. Cosmo signed you up for it."

"Is that the dog show with that video game console for first place, the one that your parents forbid you from entering?" Timmy nodded.

 _"Yup_! That's the one!" Sparky gasped.

" _Oooh!_ You're going to be in _trouble!"_

"Which is why you aren't going to tell my parents or Wanda or Poof, right?"

"Oh, right. But if I told, you would be in trouble."

"Right." He looked at Cosmo. "Cosmo, you've seen all of those dog agility equipment on TV, right? I wish they were right here in my room."

"You got it, Timmy!" Cosmo said, taking out his wand. Poof! All the equipment you would see in a dog agility show, appeared in the room. "But Timmy, what if Wanda or Poof comes out, and finds all of these?"

 _"Hmmm_ , you're right." Timmy said. "I haven't thought of that. You go in the fishbowl, and make sure they stay until we're done, understand? I'll stay here with Sparky." Cosmo smiled.

 _"Okay_!" And with that, he poofed into the castle in the fishbowl. Timmy looked all around.

 _"Okay Sparky_ , let's see what I want you to do first. He spied the seesaw, and pointed to it.

"Sparky, go to that seesaw." Sparky looked at where Timmy was pointing at. He beamed.

 _"Hey_! That looks like one of the play things on your school playground, Timmy."

"Yeah; it's also what dogs go on at dog shows. Now go to it."

 _"Righto_ , Timmy!" Sparky said, and went over to it. He sat down on it.

 _"No, no,_ Sparky! You're not supposed to sit on it, you're supposed to walk across it." The fairy dog looked at him.

"Walk across it? But Timmy; that's not what the kids do on the playground."

"That's because they're not dogs. Dogs walk across them at dog shows." Sparky sighed.

"Okay, Timmy." He got of the seesaw and began to walk across it. He screamed as he was being lifted in the air. He panicked, shaking. He wrapped his legs around it, not wanting to move.

 _"Sparky_! Go over it!" Sparky looked at him.

"Sorry Timmy. I know the seesaw is suppose to lift you up in the air, but…I'm so high up!"

"Sparky, it's okay. Come down, and everything will be alright."

 _"Really_?"

"Yes, now come on down."

 _"Okay_!" He gulped. "Here I come." He stood on all fours on the seesaw again, and went down it. Sparky cheered like an excited little kid. " _I did it; I did it_!" Timmy cheered as well.

 _"See_? That wasn't so bad."

"I _know! Whoo_ , what a rush! Can I go again?"

"You sure can! We'll go though each obstacle a few times, then move to the next. By next week, we'll do the entire course."

 _"WHOO-HOO! Yeah_ ; let's _do_ this thing!" And with that, Sparky went to the seesaw, and did it again and again as Timmy watched.

"You're doing very good, Poof." Wanda told her son. Poof then saw his father enter. He flew over to him, excited.

 _"Dad, Dad_!" He said. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the piece of wood. Cosmo smiled.

" _Whoa!_ " He observed. "Someone's excited." Poof let go and went to a piece of wood.

"Look at what I can do." He focused on the piece of wood, and karate-chopped it. Cosmo was impressed.

" _Wow_ , Poof; that is good! How'd you break it? Can I do it?"

 _"Uh, Dad_ , I don't think…" Cosmo grabbed a board, and tried to break it in two. He hit his hand and seering pain came to him.

 _"Ow_! That hurts! They let children do this?"

"Dad, are you okay?" Cosmo looked at his son, still hurt. He faked a smile.

"I'm _A-Okay_ , kiddo!"

" _Okay_ ," Wanda said. "That's enough practice for today." She looked at her son. "Poof, let's go and see what Timmy's up to." Poof agreed. Wanda poofed the supplies away. They were about to go out of the room when Cosmo stopped them.

" _Wait!_ " They both looked at him. Cosmo hesitated. How is he going to stall them? He had no idea.

"Come on, Dad!" Poof complained. "I want to see what Timmy's up to."

"Me too." Wanda agreed.

"You can't." Cosmo told them. They were puzzled.

"Why not?"

" _Yeah; Dad_!" Poof added. "What are you hiding from us?"

"I'm hiding nothing!" He lied. "I just…" He poofed up a piece of board. "I just want to try to break this board again is all." He tried with the same result as before. He looked at his son and wife, laughing nervously. "Wait; I'll do it!" He tried again and again, telling them 'I'll do it.' each time. Wanda put her hands on her hips.

An hour went by, and Cosmo still couldn't break the board.

"Well, I'm going." Wanda spoke. She flew over to her husband. "Don't fret, honey. Some people can do what other people can, and some people can't. At least you tried." Wanda flew out of the room. Poof did too.

"Wait!" Cosmo called after them. He left the table wit the wood board, after them. "Wait; you can't go out there; not yet!"

"Okay, Sparky." Timmy told the fairy dog. "That's enough for today. We'll resume tomorrow."

 _"TIMMY; TIMMY_!" Cosmo poofed next to him. "Quick, Wanda and Poof are coming."

"Well, that's good. We're done for today. I wish all of these were gone!" Cosmo poofed all of the dog obstacles away with his wand. Just then, Wanda and Poof poofed in. Poof had a cup of orange juice in his hand, and drank it.

"What did you do, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Nothing." Timmy lied. Wanda put her hands on her hips.

"That's hard to believe." She said.

"Oh, we just…" Sparky stated. He looked at Timmy who was shaking his head. He looked back at Wanda and Poof. "Yeah; we did nothing!"

"Okay; whatever!" Wanda said.

A few days later, Timmy was training Sparky as Cosmo watched. But they were also both being watched by Poof. Poof flew by his father and Timmy.

" _Hey, Dad_." Poof greeted.

"Hey, Poof." Cosmo said back.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Timmy is training Sparky for the dog show his parents forbid him from entering. So don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Oh, I'll tell all right!"

"Okay, good boy Poof."" He then turned around, shocked. " _Poof?_ You shouldn't be here."

"And you shouldn't be doing this. You all are going to be so busted!"

"Please don't tell, Poof!" Timmy pleaded to him, noticing him.

" _Timmy_?" Sparky asked in the tube. " _Cosmo_? Where are you two? _Please_ , I'm scared! I see the light on two sides of me!" He started to cry. " _Please, help me_! I don't know what this means!"

 _"Yeah_!" Cosmo added, ignoring Sparky. "Don't tell! Timmy promised me that if I help him win, he'll persuade the network that cancelled 'Where's are my Underwear?' to uncancal it."

"And you believe him?" Cosmo was puzzled.

"What are you saying?" He then got mad. "Are you saying that your god brother's a liar? That he'll go back on his word, and is just using me?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying!"

"I can't believe you'd think that of him. He won't do that," He looked at his godson. "Right, Timmy?"

 _"Uh, right_!" Timmy lied.

 _"I found you two_!" Sparky announced, running out of the tube. "I forgot it was you two on the ether side of the tube. I thought it was…" He gasped when he noticed Poof. " _Poof_?!" He ran back into the tube. "I'm not here!" Timmy sighed.

"Sparky, Poof won't tell." He looked at his god brother, and begged again. _"Please,_ Poof?" Sparky ran back out of the tube, and went to Poof.

" _Yeah, please_ , Poof? I'm having so much fun!"

"If not for us," Cosmo put in. "then do it for 'Where are my Underwear?' son!" Poof looked at all of their pleading faces. He sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; your secret's safe with me." Timmy, Sparky, and Cosmo cheered. "I want to see how far this goes before you are found out."

 _"WHOO-HOO_!" Cosmo said. "I knew you didn't really hate 'Where are my Underwear?', Poof! I just _knew_ it!" Poof rolled his eyes.

 _"Yeah, yeah_!" He murmured. "I think I'm already starting to regret this."

 _"Okay, Poof_ ," Wanda said after her son had karate-chopped a board a few days later. "That's enough pratice for one day, let's see what your father, god brother, and Sparky are up too." Poof was tired. He has been doing this for a while now, he wanted to call it quits and rest his arm. He saw Wanda go off. "Poof all of this stuff away, and let's get out of here." Poof's eyes widened. What if Timmy was still training with Sparky? Wanda'll be mad when she sees that Timmy had defied his parents' wishes. Poof flew as fast as he could to stop her.

" _WAIT_!" He yelled. Wanda looked at her son, confused.

 _"Poof_? What it is, honey?" Poof went to the chopping brick again and put a new wood block between it.

"Look at this, Mom!" He raised his arm, and focused really hard.

"Poof, don't overdo it."

"I'm not, Mom." He then chopped it. Unfortunately, because he wasn't really into it, sheer pain coursed through him.

" _OW!"_ He yelled. Wanda quickly flew over to him, exzaming his arm.

 _"Poof; Poof_?! Are you alright? Oh, you poor thing. This is why you can't overdo it." Poof poofed the pain away. "Come on, let's go." She poofed the stuff away. She headed off again.

 _"No, no_!" Poof cried, stopping his mom again. "I'm good, _see?_ The pain's gone. I want to keep training."

"Poof, you did enough. You need to rest."

 _"But…but_ …"

"I know practice makes perfect honey, but you have to have fun too."

"I _am_ having fun." Wanda didn't believe him, and left. Poof flew after her.

 _"No, Mom_ , _wait_!"

It was too late. Wanda has flown out of the fishbowl. She was looking at Sparky trying to jump a hurdle, gaping. Poof poofed beside her.

 _"Uh-oh_." Poof said to himself. "Busted!"

 _"Sparky_!" Timmy scolded the fairy dog. "For the last time, you have to _jump_ over the hurdle."

"But I _can't_ , Timmy!" Sparky told him. "The hurdle's too high; I'm going to hurt myself!"

 _"Come on,_ Sparky! This is like the previous hurdles you jumped before, only bigger." Sparky shook his head, and sat on his haunches.

"I'm not going to do it." Timmy let out a loud groan.

" _What is going on here?!"_ Wanda demanded to know. Timmy looked at her, panicked.

" _Wanda!_ " Cosmo flew by them. He looked at his son.

"I thought you were going to not let you Mom see this." He said to him.

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Timmy." Poof apologized. "I tried my best."

 _"Hi, Wanda_!" Sparky greeted, tail wagging, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be there.

 _"Uh_ ," Timmy said. "This is not what it looks like." Wanda folded her arms across her chest, upset.

"It looks like you're training Sparky for the dog show that your parents forbid you of entering." Timmy sighed.

"Okay, it looks exactly like what it looks like. You won't tell my parents, right?"

"Right." Wanda agreed. Timmy sighed with relief. "You are."

"I will, after I win the money and get the VX-Box."

 _"Timmy_!"

"But, I want the VX-Box!" Wanda arched her eyebrow.

 _"Timmy_!" Timmy sighed in defeat.

 _"Fine_ ; I'll tell my parents." Wanda smiled. "I wish all of this stuff away." Wanda raised her wand, and poofed the obstacle course away. Sparky beamed.

"So, is training over with?" He questioned out loud. "I don't have to jump this hurdle?"

"Yeah." Timmy told him. "Training's done for the day, or maybe forever."

 _"YES_!" Sparky cheered. He looked at Timmy, who was giving him a glare. "I mean _, aw_ , but I want to keep on training." Timmy sighed again, and left his room. His fairies poofed out as well, wanting to be there when he told them. Sparky followed as well.

Timmy saw his parents watching TV.

"Maybe I'll come back later when they're not busy." Timmy suggested.

 _"Oh, no_!" Wanda told him. He, her husband, and Poof were plants on the wind sill. "You're going to tell them now."

 _"Aw_ , but they're busy watching TV. I don't want to interrupt." Wanda arched an eyebrow.

 _"Timmy_!" Timmy sighed.

 _"Fine_! I'll tell them now." He took a gulp, and went into the room.

" _Uh, Mom, Dad_?" He started. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Not now, Timmy." His dad told him. "Your mother and I are watching something. Wait until a commercial break." Timmy was about to go when Wanda gave him a glare, forcing him to stay.

He had to wait five minutes until a commercial break flashed on the television set. During that time, Timmy thought of what he was going to say. Timmy's mom picked up the remote and aimed at the TV. Timmy's dad looked at him.

 _"Okay, Timmy_." His mom began, turning down the volume. She put down the remote, and looked at him. "What do you need to say?"

"But, make it quick." His dad added. "Commercial breaks don't last forever. If you make it less then three minutes, you're good."

Timmy took a deep breath. He wasn't sure he was ready to tell them, but he guessed now was a good time as any.

"You remember the dog contest with the first prize being the VX-Box that you didn't want me to enter?"

"Yeah." His parents said at the same time.

"I sort of…" He murmured the next thing so softly that his parents didn't hear. "I entered the contest."

 _"What?"_ His parents asked.

"I entered the contest." Again, his parents couldn't hear.

 _"What_?" Timmy looked at them, and said it more clearly this time when Wanda slapped him on the back.

"I entered the contest." Both of his parents gasped.

 _"What_?!" Mrs. Turner put her hands on her hips.

 _"Timmy_ ," she scolded. "how _could_ you!?"

"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. Are you going to ground me?"

"You bet your booty that we are!" Timmy's dad said. "You are so grounded, mister!"

 _"Now, wait, wait_." Mrs. Turner stated. Timmy's dad looked at her. "I did say that he needed to earn it, and he did enter it because he's trying to get it on his own." Timmy's dad was confused.

"What are you saying, honey?" He wanted to know.

"So I can do it?" Timmy asked hopefully. "and you're not mad at me? I'm not grounded?"

"No, we're still mad at you." Timmy's mom said. "and you're still grounded." Timmy sighed; he knew there was no way around this. "But perhaps, we can strike a deal." Timmy looked at her.

 _"Yeah_?"

"You can stay entered if when you win it, you can't play it for a week." Timmy beamed.

"I can do that!"

"When is the show?"

"In three weeks." Timmy's mom sighed.

"Okay, your punishment may be put on hold for now, but after the show, you are grounded." Timmy beamed again.

 _"Really? Thanks_!"

"How did you enter in the first place?" Timmy grinned at her sheepishly.

"You won't like it, Mom." Mrs. Turner arched an eyebrow.

 _"Timmy_!"

"It's starting again, honey." Mr. Turner said about the TV show that came back on.

"Just a minute, dear." Mrs. Turner said, looking back at his son. " _Well?_ " Timmy sighed. He too a beep breath.

"And no murmuring."

"I stole from your purse."

 _"What_?"

"I didn't murmur this time, Mom. I said I…"

"I heard what you said and we're both disappointed in you. Your father and I will discuss your punishment even more after our show. We'll tell you our final decision later. Go to your room." Timmy sighed. He didn't argue. He just went back up the stairs to his room as the volume on the TV went up.

" _Timmy?"_ His mother said to him when she came into his room that night. Timmy was tossing a basketball against his ceiling. He caught the ball and looked at his mom.

"Yeah, Mom?" He asked.

"Your father and I have talked over your punishment."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"Well, as I said before, you can still do the dog show, and you are still grounded as soon as the show's over. And since you stole money from my purse, you get more days in your grounding."

"I understand, Mom. Thanks for keeping Sparky and me in the show. Sorry again about your purse."

"Well, you have to earn the exact same amount you stole, understand?"

"Understood."

"Good, oh, and remember Vicky will be here when you get home from school tomorrow."

"Okay, Mom."

 _"Goodnight_!"

 _"Goodnight_!" And with that, Mrs. Turner closed the door. Timmy got out of bed, and went to prepare himself for bed.

Timmy entered the house after school while Vicky was preparing the obsicle course for Doidle, who was there. She looked up at Timmy.

"You're late, twerp."

"I know. I'm sorry. One of the tires on the school bus popped, and we had to get a new one."

"I don't care, You're still late. You know what to do. The list's on the kitchen table." Timmy sighed.

"Yes. Just let me put my backpack away, then I'll get started." He noticed Doidle. "Oh, I see that Doidle's here again."

"Sure is! The show's less then three weeks away, so we need to practice every opportunity we get. That's the only way we can be the best. Isn't that right, Doidle?" Doidle barked. Vicky petted him. Timmy went upstairs.

Timmy was scrubbing the kitchen floor when he grew thirsty. He got up to pour himself a cup of apple juice.

 _"Good job, Doidle_!" He heard Vicky congratulate her dog. Doidle barked. Timmy decided to watch them train as he drank. He went over with his cup to watch and couldn't believe it. Doidle was good! He listened to his owner's commands and did them without fail.

 _"Wow!"_ Timmy said out loud. "Doidle is doing really well!" Vicky looked at Timmy, and glared at him.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to work; now, work!"

"But I got thirsty." Vicky pretended to show pity.

 _"Aw_ , you got thirsty! Well, guess what? I don't care. You get back to work, _NOW!"_ Timmy sighed.

 _"Yes, Vicky_." He finished his drink, and washed it in the sink. He then got an idea. "But, first, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"I don't care, just so you get back to work as soon as you're done."

" _Yes, Vicky_." He then went up the stairs.

" _Oh, Sparky_!" Timmy said as soon as he entered his room. He didn't need to use the bathroom. He just told Vicky that so he could have an excuse to go upstairs (although there was a bathroom downstairs too, but Vicky was too busy to realize). Sparky went to him.

" _Hello, Timmy_!" He greeted. "Is Vicky gone?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh, then why are you up here for? Don't you have her chores to do or something?"

"Yeah, but I came here to get you." Sparky was confused.

"Get me for what?"

"Vicky has her dog here. She's training him for the show and he's good. I want you to watch him at work, so you can do better to wow the judges."

"Watch that dog? No thanks."

"But, don't you want to beat him?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to be near him until the show is all."

 _"Please, Sparky_? I know you hate him, and I don't blame you. I hate him too. But, the only way we can beat them is if we do better. We're just going to see the competition is all." Sparky sighed.

"Well, if it helps us to defeat them. Sure, Timmy. I'll come down and watch the competition." Timmy smiled.

 _"Attaboy, Sparky_! I knew you'd come through."

"Come through what?" Timmy didn't answer. Instead, boy and dog went downstairs. So did Timmy's fairies.

Timmy and Sparky went down as Doidle was weaving through weave poles. Timmy's fairies poofed by them as plants on the wind sill again. Vicky had a stopwatch in her hand; she was timing Doidle.

 _"Wow_!" Sparky observed, watching Doidle go. "Look at how that dog moves; very impressive!"

" _Shhh!_!" Timmy shushed the fairy dog. "You have to be quiet!"

" _Oh, yeah_! You're not supposed to be here." He pretended to zip his lips, and throw away an imaginary key. "Don't worry, Timmy. You won't hear a peep from me." Timmy, Sparky, and the fairies watched Doidle's training.

Doidle went through the whole obstacle course with ease. Timmy and his fairies were impressed. Sparky wanted to comment, but remembered that he was supposed to be quiet. Doidle stopped by Vicky's feet. Vicky stopped the stopwatch.

" _Wow_!" She observed, reading the time. "48 seconds!" She patted him. "Good dog, Doidle." She gave him a treat. He barked.

" _Yeah, good job, Doidle_!" Cosmo congratulated him, forgetting to be silent. He realized what he's done. _"Uh-oh_!" Before Vicky and Doidle looked at Timmy and Sparky. Wanda glared at her husband. Timmy smiled guiltily, and waved at his babysitter.

"What are you doing here, twerp?"

" _Uh-uh_ …" Vicky marched up to him. So did Doidle. "You weren't spying on me and Doidle, were you?"

" _Uh, no_? I just came down for a snack?"

" _LIES_! You were spying on me and Doidle to see what we are planning for the dog show, aren't you?"

" _Uh…uh_ …."

"You entered the dog show just so you can win that stupid VX-Box, didn't you?"

" _Uh, no?"_ Timmy was then confused. " Wait, how do you now that?" Vicky folded her arms across her chest.

" _Please_! I know what you 10-year old boys like. I could care less about that dumb game system."

"If you don't care for the prize, then why did you enter?" Vicky bent down to Doidle, and petted him.

"To show of Doidle's skills of course, and to prove that he's the best, _duh!_ " Doidle barked. Timmy rolled his eyes.

" _Oh, brother_!" Vicky stood up, hands on hips. She scowled at him.

"What's wrong with that?"

" _Oh, nothing, nothing_!"

"Good, now listen here, twerp. My dog will beat all the other dogs, including your loser dog. So I suggest you back out of the show now, so you don't have to suffer disappointment, okay?" Timmy narrowed his eyes at her.

" _No, no_! Sparky and I _won't_ back out, you know why? Because he and I are going to beat you and your beast of a dog, and those other dogs and owners, and we are going to win first prize!" Doidle growled.

" _Oh, yeah_? I'd like to see you try"

"We will, and we are going to kick you butt!"

"Want to bet?"

 _"Yeah_ ; if I win, I don't have to do your chores!"

"And if you lose?"

"Well, I was hoping that I don't." Vicky sighed.

"If you don't win, when I invite my friends over, you will do their chores and homework, as well as mine."

"My parents will never let you invite your friends over."

"They will if no one tells them!" Timmy sighed.

"Fine."

"Oh, and if you win, and it's highly unlikely, you don't have to do my chores for a month. You can't get away from me that easily."

" _You're on_!"

"Oh, and this just isn't about agility. This show also judges their looks and how well they listen to commands. Now, I don't know if your dog is a purebred, but either way, we'll win all three."

"I don't know if Sparky's a purebred either, but we'll win no matter what! We

don't need to practice obedience, and the other stuff. Sparky can do them all, hands down!" Vicky smirked.

"We'll see!" Timmy stuck out his hand.

"May the best boy win." Vicky shook his hand too.

"You mean teenaged girl!"

" _Whatever_!" Sparky was going to shake paws with Doidle, but Doidle growled instead. Sparky growled back. Timmy and his fairies left.

"Come on, Sparky. We got a lot of work to do!" Sparky left, and went up the stairs. Vicky looked at her dog.

"Okay, Doidle, we need to beat that twerp's dog no matter what!" Doidle barked with agreement.

" _Okay, Sparky_ ," Timmy stated when they were back in his bedroom. "We need to beat Vicky, and her dog no matter what." Sparky saluted.

" _Gotcha_ , Timmy!"

"Now I don't know if you're a purebred, but we're going to train anyway."

"I don't know what a purebred is, but I can tell you two things, I'm not made out of bread, and I like bread."

"Now, the show's less then three weeks away, so we'll going to practice every day until the big day! Now, let's do it!"

" _Yeah_!" Sparky cheered.

Timmy wished for the obstacle course. The obstacle course poofed up. Sparky ran to it, and began his training.

"In speaking of training," Poof began. "I got to go and prepare for the talent show." With that, he and Wanda poofed into the fishbowl.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Sparky tried to go across the dog walk, but fell off.

" _SPARKY_!" Timmy complained. "Come _on_! You've done this twenty times today, and you fell every time."

"Sorry, Timmy." Sparky apologized. "This isn't easy as it looks like. This is kind of like a balance beam for dogs, except it slants down. I'm trying my best."

'Well, try _harder!"_

" _Yes, Timmy_!" Sparky ran back to the start of the dog walk, He tried again, and once again, he fell. Timmy groaned loudly. Poof flew near him, worry on his face.

" _Uh, Timmy_ ," He began. "Don't you think you're being too hard on Sparky?"

"That's the point, Poof. I know it sounds like I'm being mean to Sparky, but I'm only doing it so Sparky can get better. You understand, Poof?"

"I guess so, but it sounds wrong."

" _Look Poof_ , I hate to do this to him too, but in the end, he'll thank me."

"I still don't know."

"You got to trust me on this, Poof." Poof sighed.

"I guess I trust you. I'm going to practice for my talent show." He flew off into the fishbowl. Sparky's knees gave way, and he collapsed on the dog walk. Timmy did a face palm.

" _SPARKY_!"

Over the next week, Sparky tried and tried each obstacle, but failed each time.

" _SPARKY_!" Timmy shouted at him when he was lying on the floor after a fall. "The show is a less then two weeks away, and you are still are failing miserably. Come on; what is wrong with you?!" Sparky whined.

"I'm sorry, Timmy!"

"You're always saying sorry, Sparky, but that doesn't make you improve. Now, get back on there, and do better!"

 _"Timmy_!" Poof shouted at him. Timmy looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't take this anymore. I know you said that you are only doing this to Sparky to make him win, but honesty, you are just turning into a jerk!"

 _"Poof;_ I know what I'm doing!" He pointed to the fishbowl. "Now practice for your stupid talent show." Poof glared at him.

"It's not a stupid talent show!"

 _"Whatever_!" Poof huffed off. Timmy turned back to Sparky, who was still on the floor.

"I didn't say you could lay around, Sparky." Timmy told him madly.

"But you didn't say I couldn't lay around, either, Timmy." Sparky said, trying to be funny. He saw that Timmy wasn't amused, and sighed. He got up, and went back to the start of the dog walk again. "Fine, Timmy!"

" _SPARKY_!" Timmy called the next day. "It's Saturday! I don't have school so we can train all day. _SPARKY!"_ He searched the whole house, calling Sparky's name.

Sparky had dug a tunnel by the Turner's fence, and was on the other side of it. He carried a bindle in his mouth. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof poofed by him.

 _"Sparky_?" Wanda asked him. "What are you doing?" Sparky spat out his bindle.

" _Oh, hi guys_!" He greeted them. "I'm running away. Want to join me?" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped.

" _What_?!" Wanda asked. "Sparky, _why_ are you running away? Don't you like Timmy?"

"Where are you running to?" Cosmo questioned. His wife glared at him. He noticed this. "What? I just want to know where's he's running away to." They looked back at the fairy dog, who sighed.

"I did like Timmy."

"Did?" Wanda wanted to know. Sparky looked at her.

"Yeah, I liked Timmy before the dog show, but now it's just practice, practice, practice, and it's not fun anymore. And it's not like I don't like the practices because I do. It's just that he always yells at me."

"But, he only yells at you so you can do well." Sparky sighed.

"Yeah, well, I think he's overdoing it. The dog show changed him and I don't

like it. I liked the old Timmy, not the new Timmy."

"Running away won't make your problems disappear, Sparky. You have to face them heads-on. Tell Timmy how you feel."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please, Sparky. You won't know unless you do it." Sparky looked at her, putting on a determined face.

"You're right, Wanda. I have to face this head-on and tell Timmy how I feel." Wanda smiled.

"That's the spirit, Sparky. Once you resolve this with Timmy, you'll feel so much better."

"Oh, Sparky!" Timmy called. He was close now. Sparky panicked.

"It's Timmy!"

"Calm down Sparky." Wanda said to him. "Remember what I told you." Sparky turned determined again.

"Right; I must confront Timmy."

"Good luck!" Poof spoke. "Here he comes."  
"There you are, Sparky!" Timmy said when he saw him, going over to him. "I spent the entire morning looking for you."

"Actually you spent twenty minutes." Cosmo put in. Timmy glared at him, and continued. "That's precious time when you should be training. Now come on, you have a lot of work that you need to…"

" _Timmy,_ " Sparky spoke in a firm voice. "We need to talk. I can't work like this. You can't…" Timmy saw Sparky's bindle. "You weren't planning on running away, were you?"

"That's not important now. You can't yell at me all the time. I'm trying my best."

"Sparky, I hate yelling at you too. But I'm only doing it so you can get better."

"Yeah, but, I think you're doing it too much. It doesn't make me feel good." Timmy frowned.

 _"Gee,_ I'm sorry, Sparky. I didn't know you would make you feel this way." Sparky beamed.

"Does this mean you won't yell at me?"

"Oh, I'll still yell at you. I'll try not too as much through." Sparky beamed again.

"Oh, _thank you, Timmy_!" He leapt at Timmy, licking him all over. Timmy laughed, He then stood up.

"Now, come on; we have practice to do."

 _"Right!_ " And with that, Sparky went back towards the house. Timmy and his fairies followed.

 _"Now, Sparky,_ " Timmy told him once they were in his room again. He had Wanda poof him up a little table. "You should be able to do this easily. This is a Pause Table. You're supposed to just be in a sitting or a down position for a brief period of time." Sparky looked at it, He looked at his owner, confused.

"You just want me to jump up on here, and stay in a position?" Timmy nodded.

"That's right. Jump up on there, and I'll tell you what I want you to do." Sparky looked at the table again, still a bit unsure.

 _"Okay_." The fairy dog went to the table, and jumped onto it. Timmy told Sparky his order, and Sparky did it: sit on his hind quarters, and put his left paw in the air, He stayed like that as Timmy timed him as Wanda turned into a stopwatch.

He was about to stop timing after five seconds when Sparky grew tired, and collapsed on the table after just four seconds. Timmy stopped anyway.

 _"SPARK_ …" Timmy started. Wanda cleared her throat. Timmy sighed. "Okay, let's try again."

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen!"_ Doug Dimmadome boomed into the mike the next day at the Dimmadome's dog show. "Welcome to the dog show! Are you all excited to see these pooches perform today?" Everyone cheered. "They've all worked hard, but only one team of human and dog can win!" Everyone cheered again. "Now, here are the owners and their dogs!" Cheers came again as Doug introduce each and every dog and their owner. When Doug introduced Timmy and Sparky, Timmy's parents, who were sitting with the audience, cheered extra loud for their son.

 _"GO, TIMMY_!" His parents shouted together. Everyone else in the audience was a bit annoyed by this.

Tootie's mother noticed her daughter had a MyPad Pro. Her husband was by her.

" _Tootie_?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to record the show, Mom." Tootie answered. Her mom smiled.

" _Oh_? You're going to record your sister's victory? How nice." She sat back, waiting for the show to begin.

" _Uh_ , yeah! I'll record it all!" Tootie pressed the record button. She was really going to record her sister cheating, then after the show, she'll show it to everyone, and prove to everyone what her sister really is! She was going to be a hero, and in front of Timmy too! And with that she smiled, and sat back, also waiting for the show to begin.

 _"Now_ ," Doug announced when the owners and dogs were introduced. "The first event, obedience!" Sparky looked worried.

 _"Oh no,_ Timmy." He said. " _Obedience_? We didn't practice that at all. We're going to fail."

"Don't worry, Sparky." Timmy assured him. "As long as you do as I say, it'll be fine. That's what obedience is."

"I knew that!"

 _"Okay_ ," Doug said. "I'm going to each one of you. When I do, give your dog some commands. The dog who do the right commands perfectly gets to move on!"

First, Doug went to Vicky, and Vicky told Doidle some commands and Doidle did them all perfectly.

 _"Perfect_!" Doug said, writing stuff down in his notebook. "This will be the dog to beat." He then left. Vicky was proud of her dog.

 _"Good job_ , Doidle." She patted him. Doidle barked, wagging his tail. She then did a mischievous grin. "I know you're probably be better then the other dogs, but just in case." She pulled out her cellphone. It was a Dog Whistle app, and Vicky played it, but not before putting super strong earphones on Doidle, so he wouldn't be affected. The other dogs however were affected, and some went crazy, not listening to their owners.

 _"Ooh; my ears_!" Sparky cried in pain. "That shrill noise is hurting my ears!" Timmy was confused, so were everyone else.

"What are you talking about, Sparky?" Timmy wanted to know. "What sound. I don't hear anything."

"You can't hear that? It's quite loud and really painful to listen to."

"Sparky must be hearing a dog whistle." Wanda observed. She looked at the other dogs and their owners trying to calm them.

"You mean the shrill whistle that only dogs can hear?" Timmy questioned.

"Yes." Wanda told him. "As well as some other animals. Somebody must be using one and is effecting all of the dogs." Timmy looked around, and then looked back at his fairy godmother.

"I don't see anyone with a dog whistle."

"Well, _somebody_ is using it!" Sparky whined. "Please, make it stop; this sound is deafening!" Timmy gasped; he was up next.

"Okay, Sparky," Timmy said to him. "I know that sound must be painful to you, but can you still hear me and do what I tell you to?"

"I'll try."

"Good." Doug then came up to them.

"I don't get what's going on with the dogs." Doug said. "None of them are listening. Oh well, maybe your dog will be different." He looked at Sparky and was concerned. "Is your dog all right?"

"Yeah." Timmy lied. Doug looked unsure. "Okay; let's see what you got." Timmy looked at Sparky.

"Sparky, sit." Despite the awful sound, Sparky got up and sat. "Good, good! Sparky, turn around." Sparky turned around. Doug was impressed.

"Wow!" He marveled.

"Sparky, shake hands with Doug Dimmadome!" Sparky offered his paw out to Doug, and Doug shook it. He smiled. He looked at Timmy.

"You trained your dog really well."

"Why, thank you." Timmy thanked him. "Nothing can get past my dog."

Vicky was furious. She didn't understand why all of the other dogs were going crazy over the dog whistle, but Sparky stayed in control.

 _"Alright_ ," Doug announced. "It's time for the next round!" Vicky stopped the dog whistle app, and all of the dogs were now calm. Sparky sighed with relief. "Owners, get your dogs in position." Owners lead dogs into position.

"Come on, Sparky." Timmy urged him. The fairy dog went to him. They then lined up with the other dogs and owners. "Sit up straight, Sparky. Don't slouch. You need to look good for Doug Dimmadome."

"Right." Sparky said, and did just that

"Okay," Doug began. "Let me see your dogs." And with that, Doug went and judged the dogs one by one.

 _"Hmmm,_ healthy pointy teeth." Doug said, observing Doidle's teeth. He withdrew, and wrote something in his notebook.

"Very nice."

"Thanks." Vicky thanked him. "I brush his teeth every night after mine."

"Good, good; next!" He went towards Timmy.

"Okay, Sparky." Timmy told him. "Doug Dimmadome is going to observe you. Behave yourself." Sparky saluted.

"I won't let you down, Timmy." The dog promised him.

"Okay, Sparky." Doug said to him. "I'm going to take a look at you now." Sparky barked, and let the judge look him over.

Vicky grinned mischievously as she released a flea in Sparky's fur, just as she did with the other dogs. '

Sparky itched at a it as it crawled on his fur; he itched again when Vicky threw another one in his fur and itched and itched when more kept coming.

"Goodness!" Doug observed. "What is it with the itching?" Timmy grinned innocently, then whispered something to his dog so Doug wouldn't hear.

"What are you doing?! What's with the itching?"

"I'm sorry, Timmy." Sparky apologized. "But it feels like I have creepy, crawly things crawling all over me!"

Poof wondered about this, and poofed himself a magnifying glass. He looked though it. When he saw them, he gasped, almost dropping the magnifying glass.

"Sparky has fleas all over in his fur!" Timmy looked at his godbrother, shocked.

 _"What_?" Poof nodded.

"See for yourself." He gave him the magnifying glass. He looked thorough it. "Hey, you're right." He was about to tell Doug, when the judge spoke up.

"Hey, what's this on his paw?" He asked, checking out Sparky's paws. He then cringed in disgust when he saw something brown on his paw. A rash!

" _Ewwwwww! Gross_!" He dropped his paw on the ground. He looked mad at Timmy as he wrote something down. Timmy grinned innocently. Sparky did too. Timmy laughed nervously.

"Are you giving me positive feedback?" Timmy hoped.

" _Nope_!" Timmy frowned, and sighed. "Honestly, Timmy Turner, what are you doing to your dog?" Timmy was confused.

" _What_? I'm doing _nothing_ with my dog. He had fleas in his fur, that's what made him itch." Doug then left. "I'm telling the truth!"

Vicky laughed. She looked at Doidle.

"Oh, Doidle; it worked!" she said. "Since the dogs didn't perform well with all the itching they did, you'd surely win!" Doidle barked.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," Doug announced. Onto the final round, the agility course!" Everybody cheered and applauded as they saw the agility course. "Now, the dog who completes this course in the fastest time and with the fewest mistakes, wins!" There were more cheers and applause.

"It all comes down to this, Doidle." Vicky told her dog. "Then it's the gold medal." She knelt down to him. "Remember, if you pull this off, after this you can eat as many dog treats as your heart's content!" Doidle barked as she petted him. "Good; I know you'll make me proud." She stood up, waiting for it to begin.

"Okay, Sparky." Timmy told his pet. "This it is. This is what we've trained for. After this; it's all over. That VX-Box is as good as mine; I can almost taste it!" This confused Sparky.

"I don't get it, Timmy." He said. "I thought you wanted to win the VX-Box to play it, not eat it like a dog treat. Am I missing something?"

"Just make me proud, Sparky." Timmy stated.

"Right!"

"First up," Doug began. "is Vicky and her dog, Doidle!" Cheers again.

"You just need to see me and Doidle, Doug." Vicky said. "Because seeing the others would be pointless compared to this."

"We'll just have to see about that, Vicky. We have to give the other competitors a chance to show their stuff, then we can decide."

"Fine, if you have to, but you might change your minds after this." She looked at her dog. " _Ready, Doidle_?" Doidle barked in response.

" _Remember folks_ ," Doug continued. "Whoever wins this will go home with prizes, including the grand prize, a awesome VX-Bo…."

 _"Yeah, yeah_ ; they know. Just get on with it!" Doug laughed nervously.

"Right. Sorry about that, Miss Vicky. Let the last round begin!" And with that, he began the timer. Doidle bolted to the first obstacle as Vicky followed close behind.

" _Yeah, Doidle_! You _go_ , you got this. I believe in you!" Doidle went from one obstacle to the next.

As soon as Doidle has shook himself off after he disembarked the long swimming pool, Doug stopped the timer for Doide had just finished.

" _Amazing_!" He said. He looked at the stopwatch. "30 seconds; a new record! Let's see what the judges say." He looked at the judges. "Judges; what did you think of that awesome performance?" Two of the three judges gave her a 9.99. The last one gave her a solid 10. Everyone cheered.

"And that's Vicky and her dog, Doidle, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" Everyone cheered again. Vicky took Doug's microphone from him.

"Are you sure you want to see more?" She asked. "Because I think we all know who won." Doug grabbed the microphone back.

"Again," He said to her. "We need to give everyone a chance. Let's see what they got." Vicky sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; but you are all wasting your time." Then, when no one was looking, she took out a bag of dog treats. "Looks like all of the dogs will have an early dinner!" She laughed evilly as the second dog, a little black wiener dog, rushed to the obstacle course.

The dog was about to finish the course when Vicky threw him a bone. It landed in the grass by the pool. The dog looked at it, and temptation got the better of him, and he went for the treat instead.

" _No, Roscoe_!" His owner cried. "You were doing so good too; you were almost done!"

"Hey, where did that dog treat come from?" Doug wanted to know. "I don't know, but it just cost Roscoe points!" Boos came from all around as each judge gave

Roscoe all zeros. Roscoe's owner looked ashamed and went to collect his dog.

Vicky did the same thing that she did to Roscoe to the other dogs. All of them couldn't resist the dog treats that they were offered. They ignored everything by their owners, and just chowed away.

"Well," Doug said. "I don't know what happened to all of the other dogs that made them go crazy, but we have one contestent left. If Sparky can't resist going crazy like the others, he'll have a chance to beat Vicky and her dog."

"Not likely!" Vicky scoffed to herself. Doug looked down at Timmy.

"Are you ready, son?" He asked him.

"Yep!" Timmy replied. "Sparky and I are raring to go!" Doug smiled.

"That's good. Just don't disappoint now."

"We won't." Doug stood up, and took out the stopwatch.

"Okay, I'm going to start the timer now." Timmy and Sparky both looked determined." "Ready, 3, 2, 1…" He pressed the bottom. "GO!" Sparky took off as if he was being fired out of a cannon. Timmy ran after him, shouting out orders. Vicky followed too, sneakily. Poof was curious and followed as well.

"Watch this, Doidle." Vicky told her dog who had followed. "Victory is just around the corner, can you taste it?" Doidle barked. Vicky smiled, and petted him. "Me too, buddy." She looked at where Sparky was.

At just the right moment, she grabbed out the dog biscuit. Poof gasped, turned into a baby hawk, and flew to Timmy.

 _"Timmy_!" He called to him. Timmy looked at the purple hawk with the crown floating above his head.

 _"Poof!"_ He said, still running after Sparky. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy? I can't be distracted!

"But, Timmy, _Vicky_!" And with that Poof pointed his wing at where Vicky was.

" _Huh?_ " Timmy looked and gasped. At the exact moment, Vicky threw the dog biscuit in Sparky's path. Timmy gasped again when Sparky stopped, looking at it, mouth watering.

" _Oh, boy!"_ Sparky said to himself, licking his chops. "I know I shouldn't stop, but man, it just looks too doggone tasty to resist! Maybe just a bite."

 _"Sparky_!" Sparky stopped, and looked at Timmy. "No; don't stop; keep going!" Sparky was disappointed.

 _"Awww_ , but Timmy; it looks just too doggone tasty."

"Sparky, Vicky threw you this just so she and Doidle could win."

"Are you sure? I mean, it sounds like she would do this because she's mean and all, but are you sure? People can change, you know."

"She is; trust me!"

"Okay; I do." He looked at the treat. "But, I'm coming back to you, tasty treat." He then looked determind, and ran off to finish what he started. Vicky and Doidle couldn't believe it. She took out her cell phone and turned on the dog whistle off. All dogs, but Sparky started going crazy. She threw fleas at him, but Sparky just ignored the urge to itch.

He jumped into the long pool, and leapt out to shake himself clean.

"And… _stop_!" Doug said as he stopped the stopwatch. He looked at it and couldn't believe it. The fleas flew out of Sparky's fur.

 _"Wow_ ; a millisecond faster then Vicky and Doidle; Timmy and his dog, Sparky wins folks!" Everyone cheered and applauded.

 _"YES_!" Timmy cheered as well pumping his fist in the air. Sparky shouted in joy, and ran, tackling Timmy to the ground, and licked him all over. Timmy laughed and laughed. His fairies, all as birds, flew up and smiled.

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!_!" Vicky screamed. "How did you win? I cheated!" Vicky then covered her mouth as she realized that she said it out loud. Everyone gasped.

"You _what_?" Doug asked. " _Cheated_? Did you say that you cheated?" Vicky faked a laugh.

 _"No_! Why would I cheat? I babysit children, and cheating would set a bad example to them. I would be fired for sure." Doug didn't buy it.

"No, I think I heard you admit you cheated, then again, maybe you didn't."

"You're right, I didn't. I would never cheat."

 _"Yes, she would_!" Tootie piped up from the audience. Everybody gasped, and looked at the little girl who ran in with a MyPad Pro. Her parents were behind her. "I recorded the whole Vicky cheating my MyPad Pro."

"Good thing." Poof said quietly to his parents, Sparky, and Timmy. "I should've done that. Glad Tootie did." Tootie pressed the button on her MyPad Pro.

"Watch this." Everybody watched the video on IPad, shocked.

Tootie closed it when the video was finished. All heads turned toward Vicky, not believing what they had just saw.

"I _knew_ someone was cheating!" Roscoe's owner piped up. Doug narrowed his eyes at Vicky and pointed a mean finger at her.

"You are hereby banished from any dog shows in all of California!" Doug told her, firmly. "As well as the whole nation."

"You can't do that!"

" _Oh, yeah_? I'll tell every mayor in every city about you." Vicky was speechless. She then scowled.

" _Oh, yeah_? Well, I didn't want the stupid prizes anyways. Good day!" She began to leave. "Doidle, Tootie, parents, come!" Doidle went after her, however, Tootie and her parents stayed put.

" _COME ON MOM, DAD, AND TOOTIE_!" The teenager shouted. Her parents were frightened.

"Y-you heard your sister, Tootie." Her mom told her. "We better get going."

" _MOTHER; TOOTIE_!" Her mother went off after her husband.

" _Uh, thanks_!" Timmy told Tootie as she passed by. "If you haven't done what you did, Vicky would've gotten away with it. You were a kind of a hero." Tootie smiled. She would've run and hugged him, when Vicky shouted her name.

"You're welcome!" She just said instead, and went off. Doug took the VX-Box case off of the judge's table, and offered it to him.

"Here you go." Doug said to him. " _Congrats!_ "

" _Thanks_!" Timmy responded. He was about to take it, when Roscoe's owner spoke up.

" _Hey, no fair_! Since that lady cheated, don't you think a rematch should happen?"

" _Huh_ , you're right. I never thought of that." He stood up, and put the case back on the table. "It can be right now if it's okay with the judges." He looked at the judges who all nodded, "Then, it's settled, let's start the dog show all over again!" Timmy sighed.

"Darn you Roscoe's owner."

" _Cheer up, sport_." Wanda told him. "At least now it'll be fair and square."

"I guess."

"And my talent show isn't until three more hours." Poof said as they all went into position. The audience went back to their seats. "So I have plenty of time."

Roscoe and his owner won the dog show at the end.

"Congrats, young man." Doug said, giving the owner the case.

"Thanks." He said. He then ran to his parents and Roscoe, cheering. _WHOO-HOO! Yeah_ , I won!"

"Congratulations son." His dad told him. "Now, let's go to Pizza Shack to celebrate."

 _"WHOO-HOO_! Pizza Shack is my _favorite_ restaurant in the world!" His mother chuckled.

"We know that, Benny." She said. "That's why we're going."

"Mom, Dad; you are the _best_ parents ever!" Benny's parents laughed as they went off.

"I'm sorry we didn't win the second time, Timmy." Sparky said to him.

"That's okay, Sparky." Timmy responded. "You did your best, and that's all that matters." Sparky smiled. "Besides, I'll get the VX-Box with my parent's money." Wanda cleared her throat. He sighed. "Or I can earn it by a car wash or a lemonade stand." Wanda smiled.

"Now, we have Poof's talent show to attend to." She said. "Poof, are you ready?" Poof karate-chopped the air.

"I was _born_ ready, Mom!"

"You were?" Cosmo asked. "I didn't see you training after you were born, but if you say so."

Poof won the talent show. Mrs. Powers handed him the prize…a VX Box.

"Congrats on the win, Poof." Timmy told him.

"You were awesome, sweetie." Wanda said, and kissed him.

"All these years you were secretly training behind our backs really paid off!" Cosmo said.

"Thanks, guys." Poof said. He then noticed Timmy being sad, and flew over to him.

"We can share the system you know." Timmy was confused.

 _"Really_?"

"Yeah." He offered it to him. "You can even have it in your room." Timmy smiled, and took it.

" _Gee, thanks_ Poof! You are the _best_ god brother ever!" Poof smiled.

"Can I play it?" Sparky wanted to know. They all looked at him. "Oh yeah, thumbs. But if I turn into a human, then can I play?"

"Sure, Sparky." Timmy replied. Sparky cheered.

 _"WHOO-HOOO_! Timmy, you are the best owner ever!"

"But what will you tell your parents when they see it?" Wanda asked. "They'll be suspicious."

"I'll just tell them I got it from the Internet…with all of the money that I've earned."

"Now, let's go celebrate!" Cosmo said.

"But, let's go to a place that allow dogs." Sparky spoke. "And are dog-friendly." They went off.

It turned out that Timmy's parents brought him a VX-Box, and were waiting to give it to him when he got home.

"But you said that I had to earn it." Timmy said to his parents.

"And you did." Mrs. Turner told his son. "You spent all of your time training Sparky for the dog show. You didn't win, but you deserve it. Timmy smiled, and hugged his parents.

"Thanks, guys. You're the _best_ parents ever; I love you!" Timmy's dad was confused.

"Are you just saying that because we're giving you what you want, son?"

 _"Shhhh_! You're spoiling the moment, Dad." Mr. Turner just smiled, and hugged back.

"Are you going to sell that VX-Box so that the people who canceled "Where are My Underwear?' can afford to make new episodes, Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't think money was the issue." Poof spoke.

 _"Nope_!" Timmy replied. "I'm going to do something even better." Cosmo was disappointed.

 _"Aww_!" He stated with a frown. "What can be better then "Where are My Underwear?' being back on the TV?"

"You'll see."

Timmy gave his VX-Box to Chester, who wanted it, but couldn't afford it.

"That's a nice thing you did, sport." Wanda had said to his godson as a bird. Cosmo, Poof, and Sparky were with them. Cosmo and Poof were also birds.

"It would have been nice if you put 'Where are My Underwear' back on TV," Said Cosmo. "But this is nice too."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed. "I can be such a nice guy." He then was met by looks. " _What?_ I can be nice when I want to be! Now, _come on_ , I want to play my new VX-Box!" His fairies smiled, and they all went into the Turner household.


End file.
